La Fuerza del Amor
by Kit.Parkinson
Summary: Regina está intentando contener a la Reina Malvada dentro pero la sed de venganza por su hermana es mucho más fuerte que su corazón, al menos eso cree ella, Regina y Zelena están destinadas a ser las hermanas más amorosas
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

La ex Reina Malvada salió de su elegante casa con una expresión en el rostro totalmente molesta, había peleado con Robin Hood su alma gemela y ahora el había huido a Nueva York llevándose consigo a Roland, Regina jamás pensó tener una discusión con el que creyó su amor verdadero, pero teniendo a su hermana Zelena embarazada de su amado la hacía ponerse los pelos de punta, sin querer Regina había explotado, y con la peores palabras había corrido a Robin, este disgustado pero sobre todo lastimado, había salido de la casa prometiendo que volvería por su hija cuando Zelena diera a luz, Regina había enfurecido aún más y está vez había tomado una decisión la cuál podía llamarse extrema.

Regina se estacionó enfrente del hospital, bajándose y dirigiéndose al sótano de este,al llegar ahí le dio un saludo a la enfermera.

-Se va conmigo,-dijo Regina decidida,-abre la puerta Ratched.

-Si alcaldesa,-dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Zelena.

Regina camino hacia la habitación con una bolsa en las manos, al ver a su hermana con la mirada llena de burla lo único que hizo fue sonreír, la enfermera salió mientras la ex Reina Malvada entraba al cuarto cerrando la puerta.

-Hola hermana,-sonrió Regina burlonamente.

-Oh visitas, me alegro de verte sis,-respondió Zelena mostrando a flote su sarcasmo.

-Veo que estás feliz verde, pues que crees, vendrás conmigo.

-De que estás hablando,-respondió Zelena,-Me vas a sacar de acá, para que este bebé crezca fuerte y sano,-Se burlo la bruja.

-No saltes de alegría hermana, porque tú sufrimiento apenas comienza,-Regina saco de la bolsa y un vestido negro sencillo y un suéter del mismo tono, mientras se lo alargaba a Zelena,-Póntelo, no querrás salir con esas fachas, oh si hermana.

Zelena alargó la mano y observó la ropa.

-Que pasa si no quiero.

-Póntelo Zelena, si quieres salir de este lugar, mejor dicho, si quieres asegurarle un hogar a ese bebé.

Zelena la miró llena de odio, mientras le hacía muecas a Regina para que se diera la vuelta, ya que no se cambiaría enfrente de ella, la Reina fastidiada se dio la vuelta.

-Ya está,-agrego la bruja.

-Muy bien Zelena, vámonos ya,-dijo Regina abriendo la puerta.

Zelena desconfiada camino detrás de Regina, la Reina caminaba a prisa, Zelena trato de omitir las miradas de la enfermera y el tipo que limpiaba los pasillos, llegando a la salida del hospital, Regina abrió la puerta de su auto y le indicó a la pelirroja entrar, está obedeció mientras Regina subía del otro lado,empezó a conducir sin decir ninguna palabra ni una de las dos, el camino parecía ser eterno pero pronto llegaron rapido, Zelena no podía creer que Regina le estuviera ofreciendo un hogar en su casa, nada parecía normal, todo parecía indicar que se trababa de una trampa, ambas hermanas salieron del auto y entraron a la casa.

Zelena se detuvo en la sala mirando al rededor, Regina se detuvo y la rodeó con la mirada.

-Te preguntaras ¿porque estás acá?,-dijo la Reina con una sonrisa.

-porque...porque me trajiste,-agrego la bruja confundida.

Regina la miro burlonamente y le hizo señas para subir las escaleras, la pelirroja la siguió por detrás, Regina la detuvo al llegar a la punta de la escalera, Regina entro a una habitación y salió con unas mantas en las manos entregándolas a su hermana.

-Desde hoy, dormirás allá,-le indicó el cuarto unas puertas más allá mientras caminaba delante de su hermana mayor,-Serás mi criada,-respondió burlonamente Regina.

Zelena se detuvo en seco con el rostro perplejo y sin palabras por unos segundos.

-¡Que!,-respondió Zelena.

-Trabajaras como Sirvienta,-dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación, ambas entraron, el cuarto era elegante después de todo,-No tienes elección hermana, no está vez, no voy a mantenerte toda la vida,como si te lo merecieras, debes aprender a pagar por tus actos, si algún día quieres llegar a ser buena madre, que lo dudo,-respondió esto último en tono de burla,-bien esta será tu habitación.

Zelena se sentó en la cama mientras ponía las mantas en una esquina, la furia la gobernaba por dentro y quería arremeter contra la Reina en ese instante, pero su hermana tenía magia y ella no.

-Te quiero levantada al salir el sol, así tienes prohibido salir de la casa, no es como si pudieras de todos modos,-dijo en uno tono de orden.

-Que se supone que tengo que hacer,-dijo la bruja con la voz entre cortada.

-Te dejare una lista más tarde en tu puerta, ahí hay ropa que puedes usar,-señaló el armario,-no será de tu agrado, pero el verde no me gusta, descansa sis,-dijo Regina mientras cerraba la puerta.

Zelena se dejó caer en la cama mientras analizaba la situación, Regina podría estarse portando como una total perra con ella y bruja malvada del Oeste no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, después de todo ella es la más cruel de todas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Zelena se despertó saltando de la cama provocado por una pesadilla, observó por la ventana y aún estaba oscuro, recordó donde estaba y para que, suspiro y observó el reloj, este marcaba las 5 am con 20 minutos, él sol saldría en una hora más y realmente no tenía las ganas de servirle a su hermana, pero que más podría hacer sin magia ni escape, se metió a la ducha y salió minutos más tarde, observó la ropa en el armario y tomo otro vestido negro era lo más cercano a su antiguo Look, ni tanto, la bruja se concentró en sus pensamientos cuando escucho golpes en su puerta, era Regina.

-Será mejor que salgas ahora criada,-hablo Regina.

Zelena ocultando su ira abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Ya era hora, vamos no te hagas la tonta, te seguro que los descansos para ti se acabaron,-la ex Reina Malvada la tomó del brazo llevándola escaleras abajo entrando a la cocina,-bien antes que nada quiero hablar contigo.

-Cualquier cosa que digas no me importa.

-no juegues con las palabras verdecita,-Regina amenazo furiosa enterrando las uñas en el brazo de su hermana.

Zelena se soltó de ella quejándose por el dolor.

-A caso se te zafó algún tornillo,-le gritó furiosa la bruja.

-Como estaba diciendo, solo seremos tú y yo por algún tiempo, Henry está con Emma ahora por...,-se detuvo por qué estaba hablando demás,-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, más te vale obedecer Zelena, no te quieras pasar de lista porque me vas a conocer.

-Me estás amenazando,-dijo Zelena.

-Considéralo una ligera advertencia bruja, ahora ten esto y póntelo prohibido quitártelo,-le ordenó Regina mientras le pasaba un delantal blanco a su hermana.

Zelena estaba completamente sin palabras así que alargó la mano tomando el delantal.

-Estabas hablando enserio...,-trago saliva la bruja.

-Por supuesto que estoy hablando enserio, yo no soy más una pieza en tu juego está vez será al revés y yo gano,-dijo amenazante la Reina,-Ahora póntelo.

Zelena estaba roja de la furia y la vergüenza lo oculto lo mejor que pudo, ya que no se vería débil frente a su peor enemiga después de Dorothy, comenzó desdoblando la prenda mientras se lo colocaba mientras la mirada de Regina estaba hija en ella, amarró las cintas por detrás y le dio una mirada de odio a su hermana.

-Bien...ya tienes lo que querías,-agrego Zelena.

Regina sonrío burlonamente.

-Ahora sígueme,-dijo mientras entraba a la cocina, y le ponía en las manos algunos libros de cocina en las manos a Zelena,-De ahí puedes guiarte para cocinar, todo lo que necesites está en esta cocina, en caso de que no lo encuentres entonces dime y te facilitaré el trabajo, ahora bien por acá,-Regina empezó a caminar hacia otro extremo de la casa con su hermana por detrás,-en esta bodega está todo lo que necesitas para limpiar,-saco una escoba y se la pasó a Zelena,-Está vez no volaras, por allá puedes lavar,procurará cambiar las sabanas de mi cama a diario, limpiaras desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer sin excusas,-siguió ordenando Regina mientras la llevaba por toda la casa,-Cuartos, escaleras, baños, sala cocina, pasillos, mi oficina y cada rincón de mi casa lo quiero intacto, y sin hacer uno de tus trucos hermanita, ahora bien has entendido, o tengo que volver a repetir todo.

-Entendí perfectamente,-dijo la bruja totalmente seria.

-Entonces estaré en mi oficina, por y estaré encantada de desayunar en unos minutos.

-¿Enserio?, quieres que te haga la comida,-dijo la bruja.

-Por supuesto, eso hacen las sirvientas o no?.

-Y vas a confiar en que te prepare la comida,-pregunto Zelena mirándola a la cara.

-No hay veneno en la casa ni para los ratones, ahora deja de tratar de manipular, me avisas cuando este el desayuno,-Contesto Regina dándose la vuelta mientras se alejaba hacia su oficina.

Zelena estaba fuera del juego, no podía creer haber sido derrotada de esta manera, nunca pensó en volver a este tipo de cosas desde que atendía a su padres y aquí estaba otra vez siendo la débil que alguna vez fue, dio un suspiro y evitó llorar porque no iba a dar ese gusto derrota, ya encontraría algún as bajo la manga,mientras tanto preparo café y tostadas, mientras agregaba puré de manzana, y era verdad no había ni siquiera veneno para ratas, minutos más tarde Regina tomó el desayuno, Zelena lavo la vajilla y continuó con las tareas del día, ese había sido el primero de muchos días de los más cansados, los días transcurrieron así durante un par de semanas.

Una buena tarde Regina había salido a dar un paseo por Storybrooke, pensaba una y otra vez en llamar a Robin pero nunca se decidía, los días pasaban rápido y así mismo este día se le había ido volando regreso a la casa dispuesta a tomar su cena en un par de horas, cuando llegó se encontró con su hermana limpiando los pisos de Los pasillos, Regina llevaba a diario evitarla viendo haciendo alguna tarea, no sabía porque pero no quería presenciarlo, en ese instante al verla de espaldas limpiando bastante bien con La fregoneta sintió un estrujo en el estomago, o había sido en el corazón, Zelena estaba justo frente a la entrada de su oficina, no quería pasar por donde ella estaba, pero después de unos segundos se encaminó a la entrada, Zelena al escucharla se movió con rapidez de la puerta, Regina evitó un contacto con su mirada pero cuando Regina iba a entrar completamente Zelena le hablo.

-No he limpiado aún, quiero decir me falta tu oficina, quieres que lo haga más tarde o...,-se interrumpió ella misma.

-Oh...entra ahora, solo tengo que verificar algunas cosas no serás demasiado molesta,-dijo Regina tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

Ambas hermanas entraron mientras Regina se hacía tonta en algunos papeles sentía un mar de emociones, ya no sabía si era lastima o arrepentimiento sin pensarlo le hablo a su hermana.

-Zelena...,-se detuvo.

-Si?,-se volteó está a verla.

En instante Regina se arrepintió y dijo lo primero que le ocurrió.

-Podrías pasarme algún libro de la estantería.

-Claro,-la bruja se acercó observando la variedad de libros,-Cuál exactamente?.

-El Resplandor, el autor es Stephen King, se puede ver su nombre al costado.

Zelena observó unos minutos más hasta tomar un libro y volverse a su hermana dándoselo.

-Se ve interesante,-hablo Zelena.

-Puedes tomar uno si lo deseas.

Zelena observó extrañada.

-No, no sabría cuál,-dijo.

-Si lo deseas puedo ofrecerte alguno, busca Sherlock Holmes, de Arthur Conan Doyle.

Zelena busco el libro y lo tomo rápidamente lo observó durante un instante y le dio a su hermana una mirada de agradecimiento, las dos hermanas notaron haber mantenido una conversación sin gritos ni reproches y por más duro que fuera Regina retomó el papel de la Malvada.

-Vuelve a tus labores Criada,-soltó en un tono amargo la Reina mientras la bruja se disponía a salir.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Dos después de las palabras que Regina había intercambiado con su hermana nuestra Reina Se encontraba durmiendo cuando el sonido de algo rompiéndose la hizo sacar de sus sueños, rápidamente salió buscando des donde provenía el ruido.

-¿Zelena?,-dijo en un tono de voz alta.

No hubo respuesta por parte de nadie.

-¡Zelena!,-volvió a gritar esta vez bajando por las escaleras hasta la cocina, al entrará observó vacía la habitación, busco por la sala y después escucho pasos y una voz la hizo sobre saltar.

-¿Regina?, ¿qué haces despierta?,-pregunto Zelena la cual venía cargada con unas canastas de ropa.

-Escuche un ruido y me desperté baje a ver y... ¿qué haces tú despierta?, es casi media noche,-pregunto Regina curiosa.

-Estaba terminando de lavar...,-por unos segundos agacho la mirada.

-Es demasiado tarde no crees?.

-Tu dijiste está tarde que necesitabas tu ropa limpia para mañana.

Regina hizo memoria, y se quedó pensando unos momentos, ¿eso había dicho?, ni lo recordaba.

-Si claro, pero ya está limpia puedes ir a acostarte.

-Falta plancharla,-respondió nerviosa.

Regina se contuvo algunas lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos, ¿Que había hecho?, ¿enserio había sido tan mala?.

-Te molesta si te acompaño?,-pregunto Regina nerviosa por la respuesta próxima.

Zelena casi tira la ropa al escuchar eso, sin embargo la amargura no cesó.

-¿para que?, para burlarte, ya tuve suficiente.

-No tengo sueño es todo, y quiero observar que no maltrates mi ropa.

-Bien,-respondió molesta, se dirigió a terminar la última tarea de aquel día, o sería la primera del día, la tensión era grave, Regina estaba leyendo y Zelena continuaba quitándole las arrugas a los trajes finos de la alcaldesa.

Regina estaba considerando en devolver a Zelena a su celda del hospital, también había pensado desterrarla de Storybrooke, pero justo cuando trataba de hacer algo "bueno" por ella, el odio crecía y algo le impedía compadecerse de ella e incluso quererla, no podía amar a esta mujer, le había arruinado la vida, por eso la tenía ahí, Zelena no era más su hermana, no la consideraría así, si no como una sirvienta y nada más.

Zelena terminó de acomodar la ropa de Regina y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos.

-Yo...yo...ya termine, me iré a dormir ahora, necesitas algo mas?

Regina le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

-Si necesito un café, podrías ir y traerlo,-dijo Regina

Zelena asintió y fue a la cocina, minutos más tarde regresó con el café, durante el tiempo a solas Regina repaso una y otra vez cada trato y cada palabra que había podido ser hiriente para Zelena, ¿y si intentaba quererla?.

-Acá está,-le pasó la taza de café a Regina.

Regina bebió el café el cual había pedido por capricho para entretener a Zelena.

-¿Cenaste?,-dijo Regina a su hermana.

-Ajá,-fue lo único que respondió Zelena algo sorprendida por el repentino interés.

-¿Aja? No suena convincente.

-Si Cene hace un par de horas.

-¿Y no tienes hambre?.

-A qué estás jugando Regina?, porque el repentino interés si apenas y me has dirigido la palabra desde que llegue acá.

-Estás embarazada y como sea mereces un poco más de atención.

-Entiendo, sabes que me voy a dormir estoy bastante cansada, si quieres algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme,-dijo Zelena fastidiada y se fue.

Regina se quedó sin palabras y bajo a dejar la taza a la cocina volvió a su habitación y se quedo dormida

Eran las 10 am del siguiente día, la mansión Mills estaba en silencio no había ningún ruido, En las habitaciones ambas chicas estaban dormidas, Zelena estaba tranquilamente dormida en la suave cama de su habitación, mientras Regina dormida de la misma manera en la habitación de al lado, Regina abrió los ojos de par en par observó el reloj del buró y se levantó rápidamente, nunca había despertado pasando las 9 y aquel día más que nunca tenía prisa, bajo esperando ser recibida con el desayuno pero no había nada.

-¡Estupida criada!,-refunfuñó y subió las escaleras bastante molesta, sin tocar abrió la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a despertar a Zelena pero al verla su ira paro, y viendo a su hermana dormir la hizo conmoverse, la repaso de pies a cabeza al igual que la habitación, Zelena se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta, el vientre se veía más abultado, no tanto pero ya se le empezaba a notar, dio una ligera sonrisa y salió de la habitación dejándola dormir, nunca había tenido sirvientes en Storybrooke y por un día libre que le diera a la bruja no vendría mal.

Regina se dedicó al ordenar la casa por ella misma y a preparar algo de comer, Zelena seguía completamente dormida, así que en contra de la maldad Regina preparo fruta con yogurt y un vaso de leche, los colocó en una bandeja y se aproximó al cuarto de Zelena, abrió despacio la puerta y se acercó a la cama moviéndola del hombro.

-Despierta dormilona,-susurró Regina.

Zelena se sobre salto por el tacto observó la habitación y a Regina frente a ella vio el reloj que marcaban casi la una de la tarde.

-Regina yo...me dormí, me levantare ahora...

-Hoy no...digamos que te has portando bastante bien, y te daré el día libre...

-Un día libre?

-Mañana volverás a tus labores, pero hoy quédate en la cama, te traje el desayuno.

Zelena estaba en shock, Quién demonios es esa mujer y que había hecho con Regina.

-Yo...

-Entiendo que estés sorprendida, pero no lo consideres un acuerdo de paz y tampoco te acostumbres, he decido darte ratos libres e incluso días, pero serán muy escasos, solo te pido que obedezcas como hasta ahora.

Zelena asintió, ese día lo disfruto al máximo, no sabía que le estaba pasando pero era como si el miedo y la bondad la gobernaran, se sentía débil, pero eso había ganado puntos con su hermana, aquella tarde se le permitió estar en la biblioteca, así que estuvo leyendo y disfrutando el descanso, pero algo grande estaba por venir, se sentía la sensación.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Después de algún de tiempo de tener a su hermana como sirvienta, Regina noto que Zelena era bastante hábil para los labores del hogar, normalmente creyó que sería torpe y altanera pero ni en los primeros días lo fue, eso le había hecho pensar bastante acerca de quién era ella. El día de descanso de Zelena había terminado y a la mañana siguiente las cosas estaban normales, Regina desayuno tranquilamente sin siquiera darle una mirada o inclusive dedicarle un buenos días, unos minutos después el timbre de la puerta de la entrada sonó, Regina se levanto de la mesa.

-Yo iré,-le dijo tranquilamente a Zelena,-Será mejor que subas, me refiero debes ir a limpiar ahora los cuartos, y no te quiero cerca de mis visitas Criada,-dijo en un tono arrogante mientras observaba cómo su hermana ponía los ojos en blanco y se alejaba de allí, Regina se aproximó a abrir la puerta y ahí mismo estaba Blanca nieves la cual traía una caja en las manos.

-Regina buen día,-dijo la princesa sonriendo.

-Hola que estás haciendo acá,-pregunto Regina.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar, puedo entrar.

-Claro adelante, siéntate por favor, deseas algo de tomar.

-No gracias Regina, es algo complicado a lo que vengo, veras David y yo encontramos hace algunos días un extraño objeto en el bosque.

-Que clase de objeto Nieves, imagino que será de magia negra y por esa razón está acá.

-Precisamente,-Nieves comenzó abriendo la pequeña caja y de esta saco un medallón con la forma de una flor la cual tenía pétalos celestes y verdes.

-Que clase de objeto es ese,-miró con asombro Regina.

-No lo sabemos, estaba enterrado en el bosque, casi a las afueras de Storybrooke, Belle no fue capaz de encontrar nada en sus libros.

-Si el ratón de biblioteca no pudo que te hace pensar que yo puedo,-dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos.

-Regina no estoy acá por ti, yo hablaba de Zelena, ella...bueno ella tiene algunos conocimientos extra de magia.

-¡Estás demente!, ya no es más una bruja, es solo una criada Nieves, y tiene prohibido acercarse acá.

-Pensé que quizá te habías echo para atrás de esa decisión, Regina estás segura de que es lo mejor para ella.

-A caso quieres que le de todo el bandeja de plata, ella ha arruinado mi vida.

-Está embarazada,-cuestionó Nieves.

-Y?, ni siquiera está avanzado, además debe aprender a pagar de una forma dura.

-Tu crees que sea la forma correcta.

-Por supuesto que lo es, no es como si la estuviera torturando, al contrario le estoy haciendo un favor.

-De acuerdo es tu decisión, ahora que haremos con esto,-dijo Nieves de nuevo mostrando el collar.

-No lose, no se me hace conocido,-Regina lo tomo en las manos y pudo notar que tenía cierta escritura en los pétalos, y con más cuidado observó que cada pétalo se movía,-Esto es extraño, siento haber visto este tipo de escritura antes, pero no...no soy capaz de recordar de dónde viene.

-Será difícil que lo recuerdes?.

-Puede ser,-Regina se quedó un momento pensando y luego reacción,-Ya recuerdo, el libro de Henry, el libro de cuentos, ahí estaba esta escritura.

-Y de que clase era, puedes traducirla?.

-Me temo que no.

-Al menos puedes recordar en qué apartado del libro estaba, a que cuento pertenecía,-pregunto Nieves.

-Si que lo recuerdo,-Regina dio una mirada hacia las escaleras, y después a Nieves,-A Oz...

El rostro de la princesa de torno de sorpresa.

-Quieres decir...que tú hermana...

-No la podemos involucrar en esto Blanca Nieves, no podemos, a estado bastante tranquila y distraída con el trabajo no puedo simplemente darle un empujón a la maldad.

-Se que estás evitando que salga en contra tuya, pero tal vez podrías considerarlo, hablar con ella.

-Ni que lo pienses, Zelena no ha vuelto a cuestionar nada de lo que digo, o es una trampa, o al fin logre domar a la fiera.

Blanca le dedicó una mirada fría.

-Bien no tomes ahora la decisión solo piénsalo, te dejaré el collar de todos modos.

-De acuerdo, pero no prometo nada,-Regina se despidió de Nieves, se quedó pensando el hecho del extraño collar, pero no daría motivos para que su hermana estuviera pesando en dañarla otra vez.

Regina buscaba saber si Zelena realmente había cambiado o solo estaba jugando, aquella bruja era de trucos, esa tarde compro pizza para comer, la había dado la orden a la pelirroja de que no cocinara, así que había salido a Granny's por pizza, al llegar se acercó a la cocina y encontró a Zelena lavando la vajilla.

-Compre Pizza,-dijo sin más.

Zelena se dio la vuelta ya que la había asustado un poco.

-No te escuche llegar, si lose por eso me dijiste que no cocinara,-respondió la bruja.

-No es solo para mi...también traje para ti,-agrego la morena.

Zelena se quedó boca abierta.

-Acepta por favor.

-De acuerdo,-respondió Zelena,-voy a preparar una bebida, quieres algo.

-Una limonada, yo serviré la pizza.

La comida fue algo incomoda, Regina se decidió a hablar con ella acerca del objeto encontrado por los encantadores.

-Zelena.

-Si?,-respondió ella.

-Que sabes acerca de...de escrituras de Oz.

-¿Que clase de escritura?.

-como...cómo está,-dijo sacando el collar y acercándoselo para que observará los símbolos en los pétalos.

Zelena observó unos minutos curioseando el objeto.

-¿Y bien?, sabes o no.

-Nunca había visto algo así.

Regina soltó un suspiro de decepción.

-Pero en cambio se a quien le pudo pertenecer, a la familia Ozma...

-¿Ozma?.

-Si la familia real de Oz, ellos desaparecieron hace demasiado tiempo, en cambio había algunos rumores de su posible residencia en otros lugares, así como objetos de ellos, y ellos utilizaban esta escritura.

-Y que dice?,-pregunto curiosa Regina.

-Oh querida no lose, solo la familia real puede hablar y escribir esta tipografía, recuerda que solo soy una sirvienta.

-Zelena...olvídalo,-dijo molesta Regina, había pensado que su hermana sería de ayuda, pero parecía que no,-Gracias por...por al menos acercarme al origen de ese objeto.

-No fue nada, además creo que vendría siendo como otra orden.

-Ajá.

-Creo que termine de todas formas, lavare esto,-dijo la bruja recogiendo los platos,-Y luego limpiaré.

-Está bien,-Regina se levanto y se fue a su habitación llevándose el collar consigo.

Zelena se quedó con una sonrisa, su hermana se había creído aquella historia sobre el collar, que no era del todo falsa, si era de la Princesa Ozma, pero Zelena sabía muy bien que decía, así como también ya había teñido relación con ese objeto.

En tiempos atrás cuando Glinda y ella se habían conocido, se creía que Glinda era la princesa Ozma, luego se creyó que era Dorothy, pero incluso la sociedad Esmeralda tenía dudas, y cuando Glinda le hizo una visita a Zelena contándole acerca del origen del pendiente de la flor, y que este le pertenecía a Zelena, ella se había quedado muda de la sorpresa, y le contó que el padre de Zelena no había sido un simple jardinero si no que era uno de los príncipes de Oz, el cual había sido desheredado y desterrado así mismo le habían borrado la memoria, todo por un delito cometido del que ni la realeza se salvaba, así es como había terminado en el palacio en el bosque encantado como un pobre Jardinero el cual había seducido a Cora y luego dejándola embarazada, pero eso no le quitaba la sangre real de Oz, la cual llevaba Zelena, y por supuesto no había sido coincidencia que se transportará a Oz, sin embargo la familia Ozma murió en aquellos primeros años de la vida de Zelena y nadie supo más.

Recordando todo esto, y viendo el collar ahora Zelena tenía un escape, ya no sería más la Criada de su hermana y lograría escapar, además de Los valioso del collar este es capaz de abrir portales al dueño legítimo, y esa era ella.

-Muy pronto te diré adiós hermanita...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Regina le había mostrado el collar a la bruja, no había tenido oportunidad de robarlo, ni siquiera una mínima de acercarse a él, Regina estaba más alerta que nunca y Zelena se estaba debilitando por más fuerte que se hiciera.

Pretendía ser un día bastante helado, el sol aún no salía pero Zelena no había pegado ni un ojo en toda la noche, el reloj marcaba las 4 am con 5 minutos, se levantó de la cama directo a la ducha, aquellos momentos en los que el agua caliente tocaba y refrescaba su cuerpo eran de lo más relajantes para ella, sin darse cuenta de había estado dentro bastante tiempo hasta notar que el agua se tornaba fría, tomó la toalla y salió a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa, sentía que aquel sería un día diferente, el problema era que no sabía si era para bien o para mal, la pelirroja tomo un vestido color celeste, se desenredo el cabello y trato de olvidarse de los malos tratos de su hermana por unos minutos hasta que el viento que azotaba la ventana la saco de sus pensamientos, observó el paisaje que se alzaba sobre todo storybrooke, después de todo el lugar era tranquilo, y agradecía estar ahí, se dio la vuelta para mirar el delantal sobre la silla, soltó un suspiro, en realidad odiaba ser la criada de su hermana, nunca creyó a Regina capaz de humillarla de tal manera hasta hacerla sentir que no valía nada, por supuesto nadie sabía acerca de lo que sentía y no es como si a alguien le importara, Zelena tomó la prensa y la colocó encima del vestido abrió la puerta de la habitación y como aún era bastante temprano para hacer el desayuno tomó la fregoneta y una cubeta con jabón, tal vez si adelantaba el trabajo tendría más tiempo libre, realmente la habían cautivado algunos libros y quería continuarlos, después de todo era lo único que la distraía, limpiándose el sudor de la frente recogió los utensilios y se dirigió a la cocina, vaya enserio moría de hambre no había comido nada desde el día anterior y por obra del destino más bien por tortura del destino había una torta en la nevera, cubierta de glaseado blanco con fresas, chocolate y nuez y es que no solo era él hambre incontrolable, miro su vientre un poco más abultado y sintió unas ganas inmensas de devorar aquella torta pero no lo hizo cerro la puerta volviendo al desayuno de su hermana, al poco rato escucho los pasos de su hermana aproximarse Zelena salió en el momento preciso en el que Regina se sentaba a la mesa.

-Buen día-dijo Regina viéndola de reojo.

-Buenos días...-respondió Zelena incomoda.

Últimamente las cosas habían mejorado o bueno habían pasado de ignorarse a comentarse buenos días, buenas noches y sonrisas llenas de hipocresía, Zelena dejo servido el desayuno de su hermana para continuar limpiado los pisos de la planta baja.

-Que no vas a desayunar-pregunto Regina al ver que tomaba la esponja.

-Yo planeaba terminar acá primero.

-Será mejor que te sientes-señaló una silla en la mesa a tres de la de ella,-Debes alimentarte-dijo al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en el vientre abultado, Zelena asintió y se sentó unas sillas alejadas de su hermana, incómodamente tomaba la leche y mordía las tostadas con mantequilla, desde que había abierto la nevera no había dejado de pensar en la torta con fresas y es que de solo pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca, pero no era capaz de pedirle a Regina que compartiera una rebanada con ella al notarlo su hermana ya se estaba levantando de la silla para dirigirse a sus labores personales, Zelena terminó su desayuno y siguió limpiando, fregó pisos, lavo los sanitarios, lavo toda la ropa y limpio las habitaciones, esto de ser una sirvienta no era nada fácil y es que ya no sabía si era el embarazo o el cansancio lo que le provocaba el dolor inmenso de espalda y los mareos constantes, hubo un día en el que incluso comenzó a nublarse la vista y visualizar puntos morados.

Cuando terminó de limpiar la habitación de su hermana estaba totalmente cansada y exhausta que su único deseo era dormir profundamente pero tenía que preparar la comida de la tarde así que de nuevo se dirigió a su lugar, la cocina, mientras servía la sopa para su hermana le dio otra mirada a la torta de fresas que seguía intacta, no había deseado tanto algo en los últimos días, así que asegurándose de que estuviera despejado saco la gran torta la cual desprendía un olor a vainilla, tomó el cuchillo para cortar la rebanada más pequeña cuando Regina entro a la cocina y se le quedo mirando con el rostro lleno de furia.

-¡Que crees que estás haciendo!-gritó Regina furiosa apartando a su hermana de la mesa junto a la torta de fresas.

-Regina...yo estaba...yo solo quería...-trato de explicar tartamudeando.

-Sabía que no cambiarías, sigues siendo la misma bruja patética que trata de arruinarme-gritó furiosa la morena.

-¿Que?-Zelena soltó confundida, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo Regina, que tenía que ver una torta de fresas con arruinarla a ella.

-Estás tratando de robar el collar de la flor de Oz-dijo molesta.

-Que tiene ver el collar con...con-señaló la torta.

-No te hagas la mosca muerta Zelena, ambas sabemos que conoces su origen y función, y qué planeas robarlo, escondí el collar debajo de esta torta.

-Y yo como iba a saber que el collar estaba en...ahí.

-Deja de hacerte la débil no funciona Zelena entiende no funciona-le gritó dándole una bofetada la cual tomó por sorpresa a Zelena, su mejilla había quedado totalmente roja y las lagrimas habían empezado a correr por estas,-No te quiero ver ladrona, lárgate a tu habitación, te quedas sin comer y sin cena, ni se te ocurra salir.

Zelena salió huyendo directo a su sólida habitación, se tiro a la cama mientras lloraba a mares, las almohadas estaban absorbiendo todas las lágrimas que la bruja derramaba, solo quería un trozo de torta, como rayos iba a saber que Regina había escondido el collar ahí, es más Quién escondía un collar en una torta que irradiaba hambre, había trabajado toda la mañana y ahora se quedaría sin comer, Zelena se sentía bastante humillada, había hecho cosas horribles pero esta vez Regina la había lastimado y no se refería a la bofetada si no a herirla justo en donde más le dolía, en el corazón, por un instante Zelena pensó que Regina le tenía aprecio pero aquel día descubrió que no, solo la veía como parte de su servicio, y La bruja ya se sentía bastante lastimada con la escena de hoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Zelena lloraba a mares, todo estaba destrozado, su vida ahora era miserable, y que le esperaría para aquel bebé, pensaba mientras se tocaba el vientre, el sol se había ocultado hace horas, era casi media noche y Zelena no había probado bocado alguno desde el desayuno, volvió a hundir su cara en la almohada llorando.

En la habitación de al lado Regina se revolvía en la cama una y otra vez, no había logrado dormir, era su conciencia o que pasaba, recordó la escena de aquella tarde con su hermana y analizo detenidamente la situación, porque Zelena querría el collar si no poseía magia, Regina se levanto de la cama con el rostro pálido, por supuesto su hermana no quería robar el collar, solo quería un bocado de la torta, estaba embarazada y trabajaba día a día sin descanso, Regina de un salto salió de la habitación y corrió a la cocina, como había podido ser tan estupida, había calmado a Zelena, y ahora había arruinado todo, saco la torta intacta de fresas y corto una rebanada lo bastante grande, comenzó preparando leche con canela y unos huevos, tostadas más una taza de té caliente, Zelena no había comido nada, podría ser que ya estuviera dormida pero Regina no perdería la oportunidad de enmendar aquella situación, puso todo en una bandeja y tomando aire y valor se dirigió a la habitación de la bruja, entro lo más sigilosa posible, encendió la luz y como supuso ella estaba dormida, se notaba su rostro pálido y ojeroso, así como también pegajoso por las lágrimas, la observo por unos instantes se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, podría decir incluso que tierna, no se había cambiado la ropa ni quitado los zapatos, Regina puso la bandeja en la mesita y se acercó a Zelena moviéndola delicadamente segundos después ella se despertó asustada.

-Hey Hey...tranquila solo soy yo-dijo Regina lo más amable que pudo.

-Que estás haciendo acá...-dijo Zelena alejándose un poco de ella.

-Te traje comida-señaló la bandeja en la mesa-También quería pedirte una disculpa, no quisiste robar el collar verdad.

Zelena movió la cabeza delicadamente.

-No, yo solo quería...yo quería-bajo la mirada sin contestar.

Regina se levanto de la cama y se acercó con la rebanada de torta.

-Querías esto, o me equivoco.

Zelena asintió débilmente.

-Cómela, anda-dijo acercándole la rebanada.

Zelena tomó el plato con cuidado y por un momento solo lo observó segundo después tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer, al primer bocado sintió la más bella satisfacción, era tan sabroso, más de lo que lo imagino, observó que Regina la miraba de reojo.

-Gracias-respondió Zelena a secas.

-Traje más comida, mira huevos, tostadas, leche y té.

-¿porque?.

-No has comido en todo el día, ¿tienes hambre? O me equivoco.

La pelirroja la miro en silencio, dandole una mirada amarga.

-enserio estoy arrepentida, y esta vez si es un acuerdo de paz, por favor.

Zelena la observo dudando, habla enserio o solo quería volver a humillarla, no sabia como responder a aquella acción.

Regina al notar su desconfianza le tomó la mano, y le sonrió.

-Confía en mi, por favor, hermana.

La bruja sintió un mar de emociones por dentro, la había llamado hermana y no sirvienta por primera vez desde que llegó a aquella casa, más bien por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

-De acuerdo...-respondió Zelena-Confiare en ti.

-Todo lo que hecho ha sido por proteger al pueblo, se que te he lastimado.

-Lo se, me lo has dicho, pero ahora quiero comer si no te molesta.

-Por supuesto que no, vamos levántate y ponte la pijama.

-Esta bien-Zelena se puso de pie buscando su camisón.

Regina se acercó a ella y le des ato el delantal para después doblarlo, Zelena la miró de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.

-No lo necesitarás mas.

-Que estás diciendo Regina.

-Quiero decir solo por ahora, no te quiero ilusionar acerca de un cambio de tu posición en esta casa.

Zelena se volvió a sentar a la cama dando un largo suspiro.

-Lose, se claramente para que estoy acá.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas perfectamente, ahora come.

Zelena asintió débilmente y puso sus ojos en la comida, rápidamente comió evitando las miradas de su hermana, enserio que no la comprendía en absoluto, tan solo unas horas atrás la había golpeado y acusado y ahora simplemente le traía comida hasta la cama, realmente su hermana era un misterio, pronto a la bruja se le salió la pregunta que había tratado de no hacer.

-Donde está Robin?.

Regina se quedo boca abierta estaba impactada y aparte no deseaba hablar.

-Lejos, el no está justamente conmigo

-Lo siento, hablo enserio

-No importa, ya pasó.

Regina se quedo en silencio observando a Zelena a comer, ambas estaban pasando por un incomodo momento, y aún que sentían amor una a la otra también sentían odio, justo cuando Zelena estaba por dar el último bocado al huevo la bruja tiro el tenedor para agarrarse el estomago.

-¿Estás bien?,-dijo Regina viéndola preocupada.

-Si, si está todo bien, es solo que...Ahh,-Zelena soltó un quejido.

-Zelena...

-El bebé, me duele el estómago.

Regina tragó saliva y por unos segundos se culpó, era probable que le estuviera doliendo por que la había dejado sin comer.

-¿Quieres que llame al doctor?,-preguntó Regina.

-No, no es un dolor feo, fue un dolor ligero, sentí algo raro.

-Segura que estás bien?.

-Bastante,ahora porque no vas a dormir, gracias por la comida y el pastel.

-Estás segura no quieres que me quede contigo.

-No, hablo enserio, igual estoy cansada.

Regina tomó los platos y salió de la habitación aún que se quedaba preocupada por ella otra parte quitaba esos pensamientos, ambas hermanas durmieron muy bien aquella noche, al día siguiente Regina se despertó pasando de las nueve de la mañana, se sentía de buen humor y pensó en salir a Granny's a desayunar incluso pensó en llevar a Zelena pero justo cuando se iba a meter a la ducha el celular sono.

-¿Hola?-respondió Regina aún que era un número desconocido.

Por la otra línea una respiración se oyó y lujo una voz bastante conocida hablo.

-Regina, soy yo Robin.

Regina sintió un revuelco de emociones.

-Robin...pensé que no me llamarías más.

-estaba molesto, debo haber entendido que lo que está pasando te afecta más de lo que parece.

-Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.

-No no lo es, nadie aquí tiene la culpa.

-Como estás Robin, cómo está Roland.

-Ambos bien, pero también te extrañamos, si tú estás de acuerdo voy a volver y lo intentaremos.

-Robin, tú estarías dispuesto a volver.

-Por ti Milady absolutamente, juntos enfrentaremos el embarazo de Zelena.

¡Zelena!, Regina rápidamente pensó en lo que no le había digo a Robin, a caso él estaría dispuesto a vivir con zelena.

-Pasa algo Milady?,-preguntó Robin dulcemente al otro lado de la línea.

-Zelena...ella

-No habrá problema, no se acercara está encerrada.

-Robin, Zelena está viviendo conmigo.

-¿Que?,-soltó el sorprendido-Haz hecho las paces con ella.

-No, no exactamente, pensé que necesitaba una lección, y yo bueno...

-¿Si?.

-Ella está como mi criada en esta casa, la traje días después de que te fuiste.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea fue notorio.

-Me estás diciendo que tienes a Zelena de sirvienta.

-Se que suena algo cruel pero...

-No te voy a cuestionar sobre tus acciones, es solo que me preocupa que Roland esté cerca, ella ha cambiado?.

-Está más tranquila, se podría decir que está aprendiendo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, y cómo va el...cómo va el embarazo.

Regina sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Va bien.

-Gracias Regina, llegare con Roland en un par de semanas está bien, te llamaré, te amo.

-Te amo también Robin.

Después de estas palabras la llamada fue cortada, Regina suspiro se metió a la ducha y salió de la habitación, Zelena estaba está lavando la vajilla en la cocina cuando Regina entro, debía informar que Robin y Roland volverían y tal vez vivirían ahí, no sabia como tomaría eso ella.

-Buenos días,-sorprendió Regina a la bruja.

-¡Regina!,-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Disculpa te asuste.

-Un poco,-dijo Zelena volviendo a sus labores.

-Debo hablar contigo.

-Que pasa?.

-Robin y Roland volverán, tal vez vivían aquí.

El rostro de Zelena se quedo serio.

-Iré al grano, te daré dos opciones verde,-dijo Regina sería,-te quedas acá y sirves para todos o vuelves a tu celda.

-Que te hace creer que quiero seguir de tu criada, y ahora para el ladrón.

-Está es la cuestión, te quedas a mi servicio y podrás ver a tu hija, la criaras y eso, te vas a tu celda y después de parir hablaremos sobre eso.

-Debo pensarlo...

-Por supuesto, quiero que sepas que no estoy tratando de humillarte, no es mi fuerte, lo que si es que te estás ganando una nueva oportunidad poco a poco, una nueva vida, sin magia ni maldad.

-Debería decir gracias?.

-Me da igual, como vas, el bebé cómo está.

-Quieres sentir,-dijo Zelena extendiéndole la mano,-vamos,-Regina la tomo y sintió como Zelena le colocaba su mano en la panza, Regina sintió un leve movimiento, dio una sonrisa.

-Eso es...es el bebé.

-Si, ya patea.

-Se siente raro, pero interesante.

Zelena solo asintió.

-Parte de esta nueva vida que te estoy otorgando no solo es encierro, tal vez muy pronto puedas salir al jardín.

Regina se dio la vuelta para volver a sus cosas y Zelena se quedo desconcertada, la decisión que debía tomar era bastante difícil.


	7. Chapter 7

Los dias a la llegada de Robin y Roland estaban cerca, Zelena repasaba una y otra vez las opciones que Regina le habia dado, tenia que pensar que era lo mejor para su futuro bebé, ahora mismo no se preocupaba por ella si no por su hijo, después de pensarlo bastante habia tomado un decisión.

Zelena estaba preparando el desayuno, en el momento en que habia terminado de acomodar la mesa para su hermana escucho los pasos por las escaleras.

-Buen dia-saludo al verla.

La morena estaba nerviosa, no tenía motivos, pero no queria decepcionar a su alma gemela, que tal si terminaba por no aprobar que su hermana esté de criada?. Ella aparta esos pensamientos y entra a la cocina donde ya se encontraba zelena. Realmente estaba curiosa sobre que elegiria la colorada, seria tan idiota de preferir su orgullo a su hija?, O... Acaso estaba cambiando?

-buenos dias- corresponde al saludo -el desayuno esta listo?-

-Esta listo, por que no te sientas mientras te sirvo-respondio Zelena a si mismo que servia la comida y luego ponerla frente a su hermana, la pelirroja evito las miradas de Regina, estaba lista para decidir pero no para hablar.

Termino de servirle el deasayuno y agarro la escoba, que mejor manera de distraerse.

-Voy a barrer la entrada, conpermiso y buen provecho-dijo aproximandose a la salida cuando la voz de Regina la detuvo.

La morena estaba intentando descifrar por las actitudes de su hermana su decisión, pero como esta la evitaba, decidio hablar antes que se vaya.

-puedo saber tu decisión sis?- la burla un poco.

La chica se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana con la cara burlona, zelena dio unos pasos acercandose a ella y despues de unos segundos de solo verse las uñas de los dedos hablo.

-Me quedo-respondio.

Da una sonrisa presumida y da un trago de su cafe -sabia decision. Ve a limpiar criada-

La platica con Regina en el desayuno habia quedado bastante clara para ambas, Regina no la veria como parte de la familia nunca, esa mañana ella habia entendido cual era su lugar en aquella casa, Regina no la llamaria hermana sin el tono de burla.

Aquel dia transcurrio normal y los siguientes tres dias igual, Zelena se habia vuelto debil, la bruja malvada seguia encerrada ahi dentro pero habia algo que le impedia salir y es que las miradas de Regina eran intimidantes, una tarde Regina había llamado a Zelena a su oficina, la pelirroja toco la puerta para después de la respuesta de la Morena entrar.

-Si?, ¿Que pasa?-preguntó curiosa.

La morena miraba unos papeles como si zelena no existiera -queria decirte como deberas comportarte cuando vengan robin y roland- pasa de página de algo poco interesante he innecesario pero que hacia para molestar a su hermana -comenzaras a recordar tu tiempo dé muda, pese a que esta vez no te quitaré la voz, no podrás hablar, te piden algo? Lo haces sin rechistar, solo asientes, en caso de ser estrictamente necesario hablar, primero dices permiso majestad y cuando lo permita

hablas- agarra una Lima y se Lima las uñas desprocupadamente -mantente alejada de roland, y no puedes estar en la misma habitación que robin si no estoy yo- por primera vez desde que entró levanta la vista y la ve con una sonrisa burlona -eso es todo querida, alguna duda?-

Observaba de arriba abajo a su hermana y cuando esta termina de hablar solto en risa viendola burlona.

-Que te hace pensar que voy a hacer alguna de las tonteras que me acabas de decir,-me cruce de brazos para verla a la cara,-No te voy a llamar majestad, ni lo sueñes-rei

-recuerdas el trato que acabamos de hacer verdecita?- la mira sumamente divertida -se rompe al instante que desobedezcas y tu te Quedas sola en esa vacia habitación y tu hija aquí-

Observo a Regina con bastante desagrado.

-El trato no mencionaba que te empeñarías en humillarme-dijo molesta-No así, no te atreverías a quitarme a mi hija-pregunto Zelena

-oops, creo se negó olvido mencionarlo- alza una ceja divertida -quieres probarme sis? Soy capaz dé eso y mas. Tu no conoces a la auténtica reina malvada-

La observé callada mientras ella hablaba.

-De acuerdo, entendi todo perfectamente, no hablare-agache la mirada desviandola hacia la puerta, a los pocos segundos el timbre sono.

-criada, ve a abrir la puerta, y recuerda, en lo que a los demas respecta, eres muda- sigue mirando sus papeles y la colorada estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando regina vuelve a llamar-zelena!?- esta se da vuelta -me olvidaba de algo- da una sonrisa malvada y con un chasqueo de dedos la pelirroja aparece con un uniforme de criada -espero te guste sis, te queda pintado- la burla

Zelena practicamente estaba en shock, tomo su muñeca tratabdo desesperadamente de quitar el brazalete aun frente a su hermana, al no lograr nada salio furiosa de la habitacion dirigiendose a la puerta tratando de poner su mejor cara, ahi recordo las palabras de su padre, poner buena cara a pesar de lo que se sienta por dentro, entonces abrio la puerta, ahi estaban Robin y el pequeño Roland, Robin la veia extrañamente y a Zelena se le habia subido el color a la cara, les hizo señal para entrar.

regina escucho hablar a alguien y se le creo una sonrisa en la cara al reconocer la voz de robin. se levanta rapidamente y sale a paso apresurado -robin!- se tira a sus brazos y este la recibe con un beso.

por lo bajo le pregunta que hacia zelena asi y ella solo rie -tenemos criada ladron- se agacha para saludar a roland y ve la mirada molesta de su hermana. se da vuelta cargando al niño y sonrie-criada, ponte a hacer la cena, para tres- mira feliz a su pequeña familia

Capítulo Escrito con la encantadora colaboración de IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ A partir de este capítulo ella será una de las escritoras de esta historia.


End file.
